


Professionalism

by Skylark



Series: HSWC 2014 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Awkward Conversations, Crushes, Doctors & Physicians, Flirting, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, M/M, Medical, Needles, Nurses, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You realize,” she continues with one eyebrow raised, “that we all wear gowns, caps, and masks in the OR. He couldn't be distracting. There's nothing visible enough <i>to</i> be distracting.” —John ♥ Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionalism

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and then realized it was my teammate's prompt so I can't even get points for it, ugh!!! But the second I saw this prompt I was on it like a house on fire because MEDICAL DRIVEL, SOMETHING I'M GOOD AT, YES.

“'Distracting,'” Rose repeats. 

“The most distracting person ever!!” you agree.

“You realize,” she continues with one eyebrow raised, “that we all wear gowns, caps, and masks in the OR. He couldn't be distracting. There's nothing visible enough _to_ be distracting.”

You bite your lip and look down, fidgeting slightly. Rose sighs and turns away, leaning her weight against the wall behind the both of you as she looks over her next case's chart. She's a resident, like you, but somehow the wear of the long hours and constant stress never gets to her. She always looks like this—perfectly poised, perfectly unrumpled. You've never seen her eyes look red or watery, not even after a 36 hour shift. 

And as for you—well, you do okay, but “okay” for you is what it is for most surgical residents, which is “showered, tooth-brushed, and in relatively clean clothing.” If your lab coat's only _slightly_ wrinkled that means you're having a great day.

Rose's perfect appearance is something she has in common with Dave, you think, but maybe it's just easier for nurses? You're not really sure. It's not like you've ever talked to him, or done anything but stare at the guy. Well, certain specific parts of the guy, if you're being honest.

“Well?” she prompts, shaking you out of your reverie. “Certainly you can't tell me it's because of his fashion choices.”

You snort at that. Nurses at the hospital wear regulation scrubs, and Dave is no exception—but the soft blue and green scrubs flatter his skin tone somehow, make him seem only more appealing. Not to mention—

“Good morning, Dave,” Rose says beside you, and gulp.

“Lalonde,” he drawls, passing by you both to head over to the nurse's station. “Don't even start with me, I've only got one of your patients today. Harley, do you have room 225A's chart?” She does, and she hands it to him with a quick smile. Then Strider leans his weight against the counter, his spine arching slightly and—

“You're staring,” Rose murmurs from beside you.

“How are you _not_ staring?” you hiss. Dave shifts his weight and your breath catches. “I—I mean, _look at it._ ”

“I'd rather not risk sexual harassment charges,” Lalonde says. “Besides, I've got a patient with a perforated liver, that's much more interesting.”

“You're fucking morbid, you know that?” you grumble.

“I prefer 'focused,'” she says with a chuckle and a gentle pat on your shoulder. “Well, I must be off. Have fun with your _distraction._ ”

“Don't tell anyone,” you hiss as she turns away from you.

She presses a finger to her lips and winks at you before she leaves.

\--

“10 blade,” you say, and Dave presses it into your hand like you've been working together for years.

You keep your eyes down on the patient laid out before you, reaching in and doing your work with precision and care. You've always been good with your hands after a childhood of piano work and sleight-of-hand. The feel of a quarter flipping between your fingers and a needle poised between your finger and thumb aren't so different in the end. It's all about patience, and focus, and dilligence. Speed and accuracy. Having someone's life in your hands and knowing that you're equal to the responsibility of it. That's the part of the job you like the most.

“Retract a little more, please,” you say, and look up. Dave looks up at the same time, and your gazes catch.

The OR is the only time Dave takes his shades off. The focused lights of the theatre are intensely bright, but since he has to so often step into the shadowy wings of the room to fetch things for you, he says it's easier to do without. He seems like a different person without them, really. It's amazing, the kinds of expressions you can read from the crunch or quirk of his eyebrows. 

It's also one of the only times Dave is quiet, because nobody talks in an OR if they can help it. It gives you room to focus on his movements, quick and self-assured, instead of the words he's always throwing at you.

After a moment he says, “Earth to Dr. Egbert,” and you blink.

“Sorry,” you mutter. “Must be a little tired.”

Dave's eyes soften slightly, and you wonder if he can see the way your answering smile makes your eyes wrinkle, even if he can't see your mouth.

\--

“So I was wondering,” you say as the two of you are washing up after the procedure. (It was successful; you're looking forward to telling her family.) “I was wondering,” you repeat when he glances in your direction, “but, um, if you're not doing anything later. Did you want to grab a drink, or something?”

Dave's hands slow until they stop mid-scrub. He's soapy to halfway up his elbows, and you stare at them instead of the incredulous look on his face, because it's easier.

“Goddamn,” he says, and that wasn't the answer you expected at all.

“Uh, never mind then,” you're quick to say. “Forget it. Sorry I asked.”

“Hey, wait. I wasn't saying _no_ ,” he says, and you look up at him, surprised. “I was just saying, goddamn, I owe Lalonde twenty bucks.”

“You owe—what?” You can feel the blush starting to creep up your face. “She _told_ you?”

“Nah,” he says. “I asked. I mean, it's kind of hard not to notice when someone is trying to stare a hole through your ass.”

You stare at him for another second, and then burst out laughing. The corners of his mouth turn up into a smile. “Yeah, I mean,” Dave continues, “you're not exactly the smoothest operator out there. I was just wondering if you were ever going to actually have the balls to ask me out.”

“Well, I'm asking you out,” you reply. “What do you think?”

He chuckles, and the sound of it makes your stomach fill with butterflies. “I guess they're right,” he answers. “Doctors and nurses _do_ always shack up together.”


End file.
